Super Cliché: Annabeth Goes to Goode
by SilverhuntX
Summary: Annabeth has fought many monsters and been in terrifying places but none more terrifying than High School. Annabeth now join Percy in attending High School. What will happen to Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first attempt at a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Characters**

Annabeth's POV

After my alarm woke me, I got dressed in a grey T-Shirt and in a pair of sweatpants and got ready to go to Goode High School. Yes, you read right, I'm going to Goode High School, where Percy is going. My dad saw how much I missed being with Percy and sent me to New York. Plus I needed to be near Olympus to help design it again, thanks to the Giant War.

I left my suitcase in my room, but knew I was coming back to get it, because Sally and her husband, Paul, had agreed to let me stay with them. Unfortunately for Percy, we kept it a secret from him.

I arrived to the school at 7:45 and headed straight to the office.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth, I'm new here" I said to the Office lady.

"Ah, yes the new student. Here is your new timetable. Have a Goode Day!"

I start heading to my locker, only to find a guy, who was tall and had heaps of muscle.

He winked at me and said,

"You new here, blondie?"

As soon as I heard that I got mad, but held myself back from punching him and tried to side step him.

"Where are you going? I can show you around if you want."

"No thanks, my boyfriend comes to this school and I think he can help me better than you can."

I sidestepped him and headed to my locker. A girl come up to me and asked

"Are you alright? Did Josh bully you?"

"I'm fine; by the way I'm Annabeth."

"I'm Hayley, you new here? I don't think I've seen you around."

I nodded, "Yeah I transferred from San Francisco."

"Nice! You might have met the most popular guy's girlfriend then."

I looked at her confused and asked who the most popular guy was

"His name is Percy Jackson"

_Wait what?_

"Speak of the devil, look who just got here"

I turn around and see the guy himself, Percy freaking Jackson!

**Hi everyone that was the First Chapter of my Super Clichés**

**I'm going to try post more chapters up as soon as I can**

**So until then see you later!**

**Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone **

**I'm back with a new Chapter!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Characters**

_I turn around and see the guy himself, Percy freaking Jackson._

Percy's POV

My alarm rang in my ear, I turned and tried to turn off the alarm and being the average me, I rolled off the bed and hit the floor. I heard my mum come in:

"Percy, what did you do this time?"

"Uh, I think I missed the alarm" my voice muffled by the ground

"Well you better hurry up, do won't want to miss the first day of school!" she said.

_Well whoopee! I have school now!_

For those who don't know, my name is Percy Jackson, I am the only know half-blood son of Poseidon and I'm heading into my senior year at Goode high school.

I got up and put an aqua green T-Shirt on and a pair of jeans. As soon as I got out of my room, the smell of pancakes hit my nose and I ran to the kitchen where I saw my mum, making blue Pancakes.

After I devoured the scrumptious pancakes and thanking mum for them, I followed Paul into his blue Toyota Prius. Oh by the way, Paul is my step-dad and my English teacher, after the Giant War, we had gotten closer to each other. Paul offers to take me to school every day, although the downside is that I have to wake up earlier to accommodate Paul's teacher schedule.

We get to school at about 7:30 and while Paul headed off to the staff room, I headed to my locker.

While I was at my locker, I got surrounded by a bunch of girls, trying to ask me out. I have no idea why they do this, but this creates a weird rivalry with the football captain Josh Walmer. You see this rivalry is mostly one-sided, I'm the swim team captain and he is the "rival" team captain. Mostly it's him trying to get the most girls, but judging by his ranting from last year, I think I'm winning.

"Percy, will you go out with me?"

"No, he's going out with me, aren't you babe?"

"Why the heck would he want to go out with you, he is definitely going out with me!"

The girl gang followed me around as I tried to find my _real_ friends. I had tried many times to tell them that I already had a girlfriend, but this year, they seemed to be determined to try and get me.

At last, I saw Alex, Max and Peter, right by the homeroom door. I noticed that the girl gang had thinned considerably and he could Josh trying to flirt with another girl, though I couldn't see her face.

"I see, Mr Percy Jackson, is still the most popular in the school!" exclaimed Peter.

"They are so annoying, even when I tell them that I already have a girlfriend." I sighed

"Dude, even we are starting to not believe you," said Max.

"There is no way in hell, that there is a smart blond, who is also fit, tan and looks like a Goddess" said Alex.

"I'm serious, guys. I just haven't got a phone to show you guys, plus she lives in San Francisco." I say to them.

I walk around a bit to try and relax my ADHD (oh yeah, did I forget to me mention that I'm ADHD and dyslexic. Yeah, all part of being a demigod) and somehow I managed to get back to the lockers and see Hayley, another one of my friends talk to the girl that I saw being harassed by Josh. Suddenly the girl turned around and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was. It was Annabeth freaking Chase.

**Hey everyone!**

**Hope you liked that. I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Once again thank you for the reviews and please review more.**

**Until then see you guys later!**

_**Silver**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry I'm late with the latest chapter, I had a busy week**

**By the way I'm really sorry in advance! I'm really bad at doing romantic scenes**

**Anyway, enough of that, here is the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson or its characters.**_

_I turn around and see the guy himself, Percy freaking Jackson!_

Annabeth's POV

I looked into the familiar face of Percy Jackson and he rushed towards me as I rushed towards him and we kissed like we did back at Camp. I heard gasps and growls from all around me, but at the moment I didn't care. As we broke apart, I heard a guy's voice say, "Really Perce, you've finally dropped that 'I have a girlfriend' act. Now, are you going to introduce us to your new girlfriend?" said a guy with blond hair.

"Haha, Alex, very funny. Let me introduce you guys to Annabeth, my girlfriend." Percy announced.

A collective gasp ran around the school and many girls screamed.

"You're kidding right?" said a kid with brown hair.

"Nope!" Percy grinned and kissed me again.

Once Percy found out that Mr Mollusc was also my homeroom teacher, we began walking to homeroom, avoiding girls who were on their knees, crying their eyes out.

"This is Peter, Alex and Max" said Percy, gesturing to each of his friends in turn.

"Hi Annabeth, can you believe that we were just about to lose faith in Percy and say that he was gay?" said Peter with a grin on his face.

"Thanks, Pete. Nice to know that you trust me so much!" grumbled Percy sarcastically. I laughed and asked, "So what subjects do we have together?"

Turns out Percy had English with me, taught by his stepdad, Paul Blofis and I, then I had Maths in another class and he had Marine Biology when I had Architecture. Soon, it was lunchtime.

"Hey Annabeth, what do you want for lunch?" asked Percy, as he sat down beside me.

"Whatever you have, I'll have too." I said with a grin, leaning on his shoulder.

"Ok."

"Hey blonde chick, what are doing with trash like Jackson, you should be with a hot guy like me." said a voice from nearby.

I glanced up and groaned inwardly. Josh was standing near me, grinning at me like the idiot he was. I felt Percy rise up beside me, but Max stopped him.

"What do you want, Josh?" Percy growled "Oh Jackson, hello, didn't see you there. I was just giving your 'so-called' girlfriend a chance to get with a better guy," he sneered.

Percy got up, knocking Max off and went to punch Josh, at the same time Josh pulled his fist back, but someone grabbed his wrist.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" said a gruff voice behind Josh.

We looked behind and saw a buff girl, brown hair underneath a bandanna, glaring at Josh.

"Clarisse! What are you doing here?" Percy yelled.

"Hey don't forget me!" said a Hispanic boy, with black hair.

Percy's mouth gaped open, then he asked, "Why are you two here? Is anyone else coming?"

"Umm… let's see-" started Chris.

"Are all New York schools so crowded?" said blonde girl with military cut hair.

"Jason, have you got your lunch yet?" asked a Cherokee girl with multi-coloured eyes.

"Hey Piper, don't worry about Sparky, I'm sure he'll be fine!" laughed a small elf-like kid.

Piper glared at the elfish boy and smacked her hand across his head.

"Don't call him that, Leo!" said Piper.

"Jason? Piper? Leo? What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Annabeth?. We are here to learn and study,." Ssaid Jason.

"Will you stop annoying me?" screamed a girl with black hair.

"Of course not, Katie, you know you love me!" grinned, a tall, skinny boy with a mop of brown hair said, grinning..

"Travis, bro, you really need to learn to use the phrase 'get a room'" groaned an identical guy.

"Connor! Don't say things like that to your own brother!" said a girl with a dark-complexion.

"Haven't your realised that that's how they are, Hazel?" said an Asian with a really young face.

We all gaped at the people around us. Frank, the Asian, said, "Didn't Chi-, I mean, Mr Brunner mention to you, that a majority of both camps are on a break from the wa-uh-I mean the games."

Percy shook his head and said, "No, I haven't been told anything at all"

"Well, we expected you to be the most informed out of all of us, don't you think, Kelp Head?"

"Thalia, you're here too?!" Percy exclaimed.

Wow, even I found that hard to believe until I saw who was standing behind Thalia.

"Am I not significant anymore?" said a stern-looking girl, with glossy black hair and piercing eyes.

"Reyna, too! What is this? I thought Camp needed at least one praetor on hand, but I guess not, since they're both on holiday." Percy said, wide-eyed.

"Anyway, what have we all got for class next?" I interrupted, before Percy could start rambling even more.

Thalia made everyone give her their timetables, then announced, "It seems we all have Sports next."

"Sweet, and it's the first day too! That means we get to play all out dodge ball!" Percy said gleefully.

The bell rang as soon as Percy said that and we all raced to the changing rooms.

**Hello everyone!**

**Once again, I am sorry for the being late with the story and I hope that you will Favourite, Follow and Review my story.**

**Thank you to for helping me edit this and correct any mistakes that I have made**

**Question about the next chapter: Do you want Percy's, Annabeth's or someone else's POV?**

**Just answer in the Reviews or PM me.**

**THANK YOU and please review!**

**Until next time, see ya!**

**-  
Silver**


End file.
